


Araña Acorralada

by VFromHell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Self-Harm, WTF
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VFromHell/pseuds/VFromHell
Summary: Una historia con un poco de sangre, drama, angustia, humor (que no hace gracia?) y muy pero que muy surrealista. Todo empieza cuando Tía May es arrestada, dejando a Peter Parker solo. ¿Solo? Ojalá. Tony Stark no piensa dejar a su araña favorita sola ni un minuto.
Comments: 1





	1. 1. La farola

**Author's Note:**

> *Advertencia:*
> 
> Aparecen elementos que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas como: sangre, autolesiones, enfermedades mentales, situaciones dramáticas... No quiero que parezca que lo estoy exaltando, alentando o que me parezca bien nada de esto. Por favor, no es un juego. Si estás deprimido busca ayuda profesional o intenta hablar con algún amigo o persona de confianza, eso también ayuda.
> 
> Proceded a leer bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad:)

-¡Peter! ¡Espera! - Escuchaba como, con un tono de desespero, Tony Stark suplicaba detrás mio.

Aún así, sus palabras no me impidieron dejar de tirar telaraña tras telaraña en las paredes de los edificios para así impulsarme y huir de allí. Sentía como el ritmo cardíaco se me aceleraba por momentos, cada vez me costaba más respirar, la adrenalina corría por mis venas y las lágrimas por mis mejillas, mojándose la máscara y dificultándome aún más la respiración.

-Sé que me puedes escuchar. ¡Para! Vamos a hablar.- Gritaba Tony Stark mientras me perseguía con una velocidad que, para mi desgracia, aumentaba progresivamente. Los motores autopropulsados estarían al máximo de su potencia. Y efectivamente, gracias a sus sentidos arácnidos podía escuchar lo que me decía. Tony seguía sin rendirse.-¡Peter Parker! - Fue entonces cuando sin dejar de balancearme por el aire e impulsarme con las telarañas, giré la cabeza, mirando detrás mio. Ahí estaba él. El hombre que había sido un modelo a seguir, pero del cual quería distanciarme. No quería que me viera así. Ahora solo necesitaba estar solo. Pensé en milésimas de segundo mientras la figura del adulto, que creía que estaba enfadado, se iba acercando.

-Pet. - Paró de golpe. - ¡Farola! ¡Faro...- «Sí, y así fue como, a toda velocidad, me estampé contra una farola.» A 180km/h, ya sea al volante o volando en el aire con telarañas, lo peor que se puede hacer es no mirar al frente.


	2. 2. Macarrones

**48 horas antes...**

« _No aguanto más._ » Me decía a mí mismo. Con la cabeza apoyada entre mis manos, estuve sin moverme lo que me pareció una eternidad. Llegué a pensar que sería divertido disfrazarme de escultura griega. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea brillante, que no tenía nada que ver con Grecia, pero que aún así hizo que mis labios se empezaran a curvar formando una sonrisa. Y me puse manos a la obra. Empecé a arrancar un trozo de papel de mis apuntes. « _Ojalá termine esto pronto. Oh no..._ » Casi lloro al ver el reloj de mi muñeca; sólo habían pasado 20 minutos. Y era una clase de dos horas, sin descanso. El trozo de papel que tenía en la mano, lo partí en otros trocitos más pequeños e hice bolitas diminutas. Con el codo le di un par de toques a MJ para llamar su atención. Ella me miró con una cara que expresaba perfectamente un "me quiero morir" y levantó los hombros levemente y arrugó el ceño, preguntándome qué era lo que quería. Le sonreí e hice señas con la cabeza apuntando a Ned, que se sentaba delante nuestro, y entonces le enseñé con la mano una de las bolitas de papel. Sonreí maliciosamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, convirtiéndose en mi cómplice. Empezamos a tirarle las bolitas. La primera le dio en el centro de su cabeza (antes de convertirme en Spiderman ya tenía buena puntería) Ned pensaba que era una mosca o un bicho que le estaba revoloteando alrededor, pero no era así, y se dio cuenta a la cuarta que le tiramos. Pero más que por el impacto, por el sonido animado de nuestras risas. Se giró, nos miró con cara de matarnos y respondió a nuestro ataque tirándonos gomas de borrar. Nos asombró la cantidad que tenía. Contamos 14 gomas en total, hasta que vimos volar una tiza hacia nosotros. Con mis reflejos arácnidos agarré la tiza, que iba directa a la frente de MJ. Ella me miró con agradecimiento, como quien mira a su salvador, y yo lleno de orgullo le guiñé un ojo.

-¡VOSOTROS TRES! Los de ahí detrás. ¿¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso??.- Preguntó histérica la profesora de historia.- ¡¡FUERA DE MI CLASE AHORA MISMO!!- « _Oh no, segunda vez en la semana que iba a ver al director..., y sólo era lunes._ » Hundí la cabeza entre mis manos. « _Tía May me va a matar._ » Me dije a mí mismo asustado mientras me levantaba lentamente del asiento y me dirigía, siguiendo los pasos de MJ y con la cabeza gacha, a la puerta de la clase.

-¿ Y tú qué esperas?- Escuché a mis espaldas.

-¿Yo?- Escuché la voz de Ned preguntar.

-Sí tú.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nad.- No pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por la profesora.

-Sal. Ahora. Mismo.- Dijo con un tono amenazante.

Una vez estábamos los tres en el pasillo y la puerta cerrada, la primera en abrir la boca fue MJ.

-Al menos hemos salido de clase.- Y empezó a reírse sola. - Ohh vamos Peter, no pongas esa cara, todo tiene su parte buena.

-Ya pero... May me matará. Literalmente.

-Oh vamos. Eres un exagerado.... May es un cielo y es la persona más comprensiva que conozco, seguro que lo entiende. Además, somos adolescentes, necesitamos movernos. No nos pueden encerrar ahí 2 horas y esperar que estemos quietos y callados. No ha sido culpa nuestra.

-No. Ha sido culpa vuestra.- Respondió malhumorado Ned, mientras agitaba los brazos como un loco.- Como digan algo a nuestros padres estoy jodido.- Empezó a lamentarse mi pobre amigo.

-No es para tanto. Podrás sobrevivir a una semana sin tus legos.- Le dijo MJ con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese comentario hizo que se me escapara una risa, al imaginarme Ned sin sus legos, por lo que MJ rió aún más y Ned nos miró a ambos como si nos quisiera matar.- Venga chicos, no nos podemos quedar aquí... Si nos pillan va a ser peor.- Y nos dirigimos a la sala del director. Pero antes de llegar, mi móvil vibró. Lo desbloqueé y vi que alguien, cuyo número de teléfono no tenía guardado en la agenda de contactos, me había dejado un mensaje.

 **Desconocido:** Hola! Soy tu vecino, James. Te escribía porque creo que deberías saber que la poli ha venido a tu casa.

 **Yo:** ????

 **Yo:** Que ha pasado?

 **Yo:** May está bien??

 **Desconocido:** No se tio. Creo que algo pasa con May :/

No contesté. Les dije a mis amigos que tenía que irme, que algo había pasado con May. Y salí corriendo sin esperar si quiera a escuchar cuál sería su respuesta. Cuando llegué vi el coche de policía en la puerta y entré al edificio corriendo. « _Por favor que no le haya pasado nada. Que esté bien_.» Y cuando la vi no podía creer la escena que estaba presenciando. Ahí, en la puerta de mi casa, estaban dos hombres, vestidos con el uniforme de policía, esposando a mi tía May. A May. La policía. « _Debe ser un error._ »

-¡Hey ¿qué hacéis?! ¡Soltadla! - Exigí gritando a pleno pulmón. Me miraron y se limitaron a ignorar mi presencia, hicieron como que no vieron nada y continuaron con su trabajo. Entonces mi mirada se cruzó con la de May y me dijo con una voz muy suave y floja:

\- Lo siento cielo. Yo...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- la interrumpí.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se lo merecía.- Empezó a decir mientras los hombres empujaban a la calle a mi tía, que tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, y yo los seguí como si me encontrase en un sueño. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, simplemente mis pies se movían involuntariamente siguiéndolos.- Te dirán muchas cosas, pero créeme. Se lo merecía.

Presa del pánico, me dio un impulso por acercarme a May. No entendía nada y no quería que se la llevasen, sentía que debía impedirlo. Pero entonces unos hombres se interpusieron en mi camino y no me dejaron avanzar. En aquel instante, me quedé paralizado. Obviamente, tenía agilidad y fuerza sobrehumanas y suficientes como para derribar a ambos hombres, o como para esquivarlos. Pero el miedo de no saber qué es lo que estaba pasando me paralizó. Y volví a escuchar a May una vez más:

-Tienes macarrones en la nevera.- Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que la forzarán finalmente a entrar en el coche de policía y cerraran la puerta con un golpe brusco. A través de la ventanilla pude ver cómo me sonreía. Y empecé a sentir cómo las lágrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos y no pude retenerlas. Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar mientras veía cómo la única familia que me quedaba en el mundo se alejaba metida en un coche de policía. Me sentía fatal, sentí como si el mundo, todo, se me cayera a mis pies. « _Ahora que voy a hacer. Solo_.» Todo me empezó a dar vueltas, sentí una opresión en el pecho, que se agravaba de tal manera que la respiración se me entrecortaba. Notaba como un ataque de pánico llegaría en breve, pero antes de que fuera a más escuche otra voz que se dirigía a mí:

-¿Estás bien? -dijo mirándome una mujer de unos treinta pocos años con una cara de preocupación.- Obviamente no.-Parecía decir más para sí misma.

-Bueno... -dije mientras me intentaba concentrar en lo primero que tenía delante, su mirada. Me ví reflejado en el verde de sus ojos. Estaba concentrado en esa imagen, cuando noté como algo cambiaba. Cambió la expresión, una que me conocía muy bien y que me producía desprecio ser motivo de tal expresión, era lástima. Volvío a hablar:

-Lo entiendo es normal. Esta es una situación muy dura.-Suspiró y prosiguió después de una breve pausa. -¿Tienes algún familiar con el que poder quedarte? - « A _sistente social_ » Negué con la cabeza. -Vale no te preocupes, « _se han llevado a May, ¿cómo no quieres que me preocupe?_ » ahora tienes que recoger tus cosas. No nos podemos quedar aquí.

-Pero... ¿qué ha pasado?- Me atreví a preguntar mientras un montón de emociones tomaban el control de mi ser. No entendía nada, ni siquiera sabía qué sentía exactamente.

-Verás... Tu tía... Parece ser que tuvo una disputa con una vecina « _oh no_ » y acabó... Bueno... Matándola.

« _Oh no. May. ¿Qué has hecho?_ »


End file.
